Weapons Master
by Dripping Fingers
Summary: Ever wonder were Hansel and Gretel got their weapons from? Well...They got them from me. I am their weapons master, and I have been since I was child. This is my story.
1. 1

I only own my characters and that is it.

_Thoughts_

* * *

The Beginning

I knew they were from the moment they walked in. I was sitting on a bench in the corner of my uncle's workshop, sharping a knife. They were twins; a boy and a girl. They looked like they had been through hell and back. I watched them as they walked up to uncle. Their height were about the same and they both had dark hair and eyes. I was about their age maybe a year or two younger. They stopped in front of uncle and the boy spoke.

"Can you make weapons for me and my sister" he said. His voice was unwavering.

"What for?" my uncle asked

"To kill witches" the girl said.

I freeze in my sharping. I saw that they were serious about this. I could also see that there was pain in their eyes and I knew that a dark witch had made them suffer. Uncle stared at them in confusion his hands never stopping hammering. He glanced over at me and I stared back. He sighed and set the hammer down.

"Fine, come back in three days and I will have weapons for you."

"Thank you" the boy asked.

"What are your names?" I ask

They look at me shock to find a girl in the workshop.

"Hansel and Gretel" they answer.

*~*Three Days Later*~*

Uncle had just finished making a crossbow and a gun for the twins. I was in my corner when they come in. They waved at me and walked to uncle.

"These are for you" He said handing the crossbow to Gretel and the gun to Hansel. "I will make more if you can actually kill a witch. And if you do bring me her left eye as proof"

"Why do you want proof?" Hansel asked

"If I have proof then I will be your weapons maker without fail"

"Why?"

"Because it is all business to him." I say getting up from my spot "Uncle loves business and if you are killing witches then that is good business for him."

"Who are you?" Gretel asked

"I am Kai"

"Go outside" uncle said growling at me "and fetch my son"

"Yes uncle"

I leave knowing that I would not find my cousin at all for he was in the next town flirting the girls. Hansel and Gretel came out and I turned towards them.

"No matter what my uncle says he is about business. Me, I will make weapons for you because I know what it takes to kill a witch" I told them

"You have killed a witch?" they ask

"Yes"

"How"

"I beheaded her in her sleep"

"KAI" I hear my uncle yell

"I need to go, I hope you have the best of luck."

"Bye Kai see you soon."

I watch them leave knowing that they would kill a witch. _'See you soon my brother and sister'_


	2. 2

I only own my characters and that is it.

_Thoughts_

_Mind Talk_

**Earth Talk**

* * *

Meeting The Newcomers and The Secret Comes Out

*~*Many Many Years Later*~*

I slammed on to the dirt floor and let out a groan. Cider had yet again yanked my covers of me sending me to the floor. I rolled onto my back and glared at her. She ignored me and opened the curtains letting in the bright sunlight. I sit up and stretch hearing my back pop. Standing I grab my clothes that I laid out the day before and slip them on. Cider nodded knowing that I was waking up and went to make me some coffee. I smile happy that she was here. _'I would be so lost without her'_ I slid into the kitchen and sit at the table. Fresh bread was already on the table along with two tiny cups and plates. I grin seeing them.

**"When did they come?"** I ask Cider speaking in earth

**"Early"**

_Good Morning Kai, the coffee smells great_ Cider

Two five cm fairies said in our minds coming in to the kitchen and sat down in front of their plates.

**"Good morning Pix, Ces" **I say to them **"How is elder?"**

_He is grumpy as_ usual Ces said

_Yea he wants to speak to you after you finish making the new weapon for Hansel and Gretel _ Pix said

**"I will"**

We ate our breakfast and I went into the workshop while Cider went to clean do the household chores. Ces came with me and Pix went with Cider to add magic to help us. I sighed happily four hours later as the new weapons that Hansel and Gretel requested were finally done. I walk outside and raise my face to the sky. Strands of my green hair were in my face I blow them out of face and turn my brown eyes towards the semi-hidden trail leading away from my cottage. I lived in the middle of a forest whose name I still did not know. I had found the cottage when I ran away from my uncle's house several years ago. It was just after my hair started to turn forest green and the fairies started to talk to me. My hair changing sacred my uncle and cousin for they did not know what I was, so I left. And after many days of running and stealing I was lead to this cottage.

It was perfect.

It had everything that I needed. A little shack was off to the side that was perfect for making weapons. The cottage would change the furniture as I got older and it added a room for when Cider came to live with me. Speaking of Cider, she appeared around the corner her eyes full of panic.

**"When?"** I ask knowing that she had sense witches coming.

**"In an hour"**

**"Hide Pix, Ces hide with her"**

The three of them went into the cottage to find a place to hide. I closed my eyes and work on changing my appearance so that the witches would not know who I was. When I looked normal I went into the workshop and grabbed my staff that was given to me by the king of the fairies. I walked outside and went to the front of the house which my flower garden was placed. I knelt down on my knees and got ready to pretend to be gardening my staff hidden yet within reach. An hour later I felt their power; it was power that I was familiar with. I snap my head up seeing Hansel and Gretel walking up with a teenage boy behind them. I spotted a fourth figure in the trees a gnome appeared in front of me hidden in the flowers.

**"A troll is with them"** it said I nodded and it vanished.

I stand and walk towards the twins.

"Well well isn't this a lovely surprise the infamous witch hunters Hansel and Gretel presenting themselves to my humble adobe" I say grinning

"Hi Kai" Gretel said giving me a hug

"Good to see you again Kai" said Hansel

"And who is this?" I ask eyeing the human making him blush and look away

"This is Ben" Gretel told me "He is our apprentice.. I guess"

I raise an eyebrow at them.

"I see"

Suddenly a malice laughter filled the air and five dark witches appear in the air.

_'Shit'_

"What" Ben said going pale

Hansel and Gretel move into action. I grab Ben and throw him into the cottage.

"Hide in there" I said to him before grabbing my staff.

"Kill the Pillar" the lead dark witch said

The dark witches laugh and my hair frizzled. Two of the witches blew up and that was because of Hansel and Gretel shooting them. The lead dark witch send a spell towards me and I reacted. My guise dropped as I caught the spell with my staff. I sent the spell back to the witch and slammed my staff into another witch. I was vaguely aware of Hansel and Gretel, however I did not have time to worry about them for the dark witches were focusing on me. I sent one dark flying as I caught another spell. Suddenly I was in the air. _'Not good'_ the lead dark witch had grabbed me, I tired to hit her with my staff however she grabbed it and threw it towards the ground.

"You are going to die Pillar" she hissed in my ear.

I growled and flipped over her head and slammed my knees into her back. She screamed as yanked her head back and her body down. Her head separated from her body, and I was failing. I landed in a pair of arms. I stared into Cider's eyes and let out a shaky laugh.

"Set me down Cider" I told her

She stood behind me ready to catch me if I wobble. I meet Hansel's and Gretel's stunned faces. Ben was still pale and the fourth member of their party was standing behind Gretel staring at Cider.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hansel demanded

"Why were those witches after you?" Gretel asked

"Who is the troll behind you?" Ben squeaked

I laugh for they had all spoken at the same time.

"I will answer your questions inside and after I have had a strong drink." I said as I head towards the cottage.

I look behind me and see that they had not moved.

"Are you coming?"

After I had downed a pint of ale and Cider had tended to my wounds, I sat in front of Hansel, Gretel, Ben and the troll whose name I learned was Edward. I had taken off my over tunic and was wearing my under tunic not caring if my guest where uncomfortable. I sigh and focus on them.

"As you have probably guessed I am a witch...a good witch mind you" I said pointing a finger at them. "My mother was a witch as well as my father."

That got their attention.

"What do you mean that your father was a witch? Hansel asked.

"Just that, he was a witch. A Grand White Witch to be exact. His mother was a grand white witch as well as his aunts and cousins. He was the only male in the family which is rare for a male to be born into a witches family whether it is a dark or white witch family. Anyways Daddy was a witch who fell in love with my mother. Mom knew who daddy was and she was more then willing to marry him. My parents were happy and soon I was born. Now a child born of two witches is even rarer then a male witch, because of the power that courses through the parents veins. So when a child is born the child is called a Pillar"

"What is a Pillar?" Ben asked

I smiled at him.

"A Pillar is a very powerful witch that has immense power that is coved by both sides, with is why Pillars usually are killed before they reach maturity so that neither side gets a hold of them."

"Yet you survived" Ben said

_Only because we helped her _and elderly voice said in our heads.

The king of the fairies flew into my kitchen.

"What are you?" Hansel asked

_I am The King of the Fairies youngling_he said to Hansel

"I need a drink" were the next words out of his mouth

"Here" Cider said handing him a pint of ale

"Thanks.."

"Cider"

"So now that witches found you what are you going to do?" Gretel asked

I stared at her in confusion.

"Nowhere"

"What"

_We have already moved the cottage is what she means _the king said

"What?"

I sigh

"Gretel this is not the first time the dark withes has found me. Every time they come the cottage moves. This cottage was made to protect white witches until they reach maturity and I have one or two more years before I reach my full potential. And since the two of you now know what I am how about you tell me how you got Ben and Edward and Pix, Ces leave Edward alone." I say spotting my two fairy teachers pulling at Edward. "And Edward you are aloud to speak up if you have a question"

"I am Grand White Witch" Gretel said "We found out last year when there was the blood moon, Ben was a fan and he helped us defeat Muriel and Edward saved me from the sheriff and his men."

"Have the two of you practiced your gifts?" I ask

"Two of us?" Hansel slurred

"Have you not been listening any child of a witch is a witch. Which means you Hansel since your mother was a grand white witch that makes both you and your sister grand white witches."

And with that statement Hansel passed out. I sigh standing.

"Sleep it has been a long day and I am sure we all need rest. We will continue when we are all sober." I tell them. "Cider will show you were to sleep"

And I walked to my room. I shut the door and strip off all my clothes and flop on to my bed._ 'Well Daddy they know about me what do I do from here?'_ and I was out.


End file.
